


“Sometime memories are the worse form of torture.”

by ak47stylegirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Jeff Tracy and Lucy Tracy mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: alan didn't know why he was feeling like this but it hurts, oh it hurts so much.





	“Sometime memories are the worse form of torture.”

“Kayo?” Someone knocks on her door. 

_Sounds like Alan, what he wants? He doesn’t usually seek her out._

“Come In,” She said sitting up.

_The second see saw him she knew something was off, but what she didn’t know but as chief of secretary and honorary big sister she was going to find out._

“Can I talk to you?” Alan Said rubbing his neck. “I can’t talk to my brothers about this, so I thought I talk to you, but if you don’t want to, I can just leave-“

“Sit” she commanded, stopping Alan rambling.  _She was concerned, this sounded bad, Alan usually doesn’t have a problem with going to his brothers for anything, so yes she was concerned, pretty damm concerned._

“Oh, okay,” Alan Said sitting down next to her, fiddling with his hands.

Alan took a deep breath.

“Is it bad that I can bearly remember my parents? Is it wrong that I wish I couldn’t remember them at all, because whenever the guys talk about them, I just- it just hurts so much, and they don’t know how much it hurts.“ Alan voice cracked, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Because I should know them, but i don’t, I don’t, and I wish I knew what they were like but they- my brothers would get so mad at me for saying this but they not a part of my life, all the stuff I should remember them doing with me, i don’t. Instead, it’s Scott or john or Virgil who I remember when I think about parents and-and does that make me a bad son? that-that-” tears were pouring out of Alan eyes now.

She doesn’t really hug very often, but she make an exception this time, she thought pulling Alan into a hug. 

“It does not make you a bad son, it not your fault that you grew up without them, it not your fault that Lucile Tracy or Jeff Tracy are not the parental figures in your life,“ she said, looking at alan in the eyes. 

” I mean it; you are not a bad son, you allowed to feel how you do, I have felt the same feeling so many times but does that make me a bad daughter? no, it does not, so it the same for you.“

she could see what she was saying was sinking in, but she knows she not finish yet.

"you’re not a bad son, actually a very good one, in fact, I think they would be very proud of you,” she said smiling.

“really?” Alan said, the light coming back to his eyes.

“well Yeah, didn’t I just say that?” she grinned. 

“thanks, kayo!” Alan said hugging her. “you the best sister a kid could have!"  

"I’m your only sister” she rolled her eyes but was smiling. “now go play one of those games you always on.”

“FAB,” Alan said running out of the room, nearly running into Scott “oh, hi Scott!”

“be careful kiddo; you could run someone over at that speed” Scott joked, ruffling alan’s hair.

once Alan was gone she asked, “so how much did you hear?"  

"enough” Scott sighed, “ I didn’t know he felt that way,” Scott said looking the way alan went. “ I didn’t realise we were hurting him.”

“well, it to be expected, he a kid growing up without parents, I know personally that leaves some damage that takes a long time to get over,” she said, standing up. “it helps when you have people to talk to, though.”  _it sure helped her, having the Tracys._

“I got a lot to think about don’t I?” Scott asked her.

“yep,” she said closing her door.


End file.
